Quick Kiss
by Dusk Fox Altars
Summary: ONESHOT Shadamy. As a beach party winds down, Amy finds Shadow all by himself, as usual.


**AN:** **Damn it is early...okay, basically I'm hating myself for not writing the stories I wanna do on here, cos I have coursework and now only one computer works, so I have to argue with my younger sister over it x.x BUT: to let people know I am alive and still working on things, I wrote this! Inspired by ShineonSA's artwork "Accidental Kiss" (check her DA account, she is great at Shadamy stuff!), I started and finish this between 1:13am and 2:23pm right now, so sorry if it's not up to standard...**

* * *

The night was slowly drawing to a close. Amy Rose, the bubblegum coloured party goer, could see that. She smiled to herself. It had been a wild night, centred at the huge party on the shimmering coast of Angel Island, where she and her friends had gathered to unwind under the cooling moon. Music, conversation and party games had all been in full swing as soon as the sun began to set – but now, with only a few hours til dawn, many where quietly conversing or napping, with the occasional burst of energy (usually occurring from a suggestive or plainly stupid comment and the chase/shouting that ensued).

Amy was wearing a white t-shirt, whose small sleeves where circled with red thorns and a short, denim skirt. Very simple and enabled her to dance and play with ease amongst the other cheerful creatures. She looked around at the group, who had formed a circle around the modest bonfire they had constructed at nightfall, still smiling as she took them in. Sonic was sleeping, arms behind his head as a cushion. Tails was next to him, trying to doze off too, but failing due to the heated argument between Knuckles and Rouge. It sounded like Rouge was playfully flirting and rebuking her companion, who couldn't hide his bashful blushing and was, in turn, denying her claims of a crush on her. Between the tired, sharp-eared fox and the bickering couple; lay Vector, sat Mighty and stood Espio; who were quietly discussing something – probably their latest detective case. Charmy had zoomed off, singing loudly about flowers when the trio no longer fulfilled his demands for entertainment. He occasionally flew by, often either singing or whining at the Chaotix to play with him (this was always refused). Vanilla sat, humming gently and stroking Cream's hair as they sat beside Amy. Cream sat in her mothers lap, softly telling Cheese a bedtime story and yawning widely at intervals.

Amy looked around a bit more. She blinked and then realized. Shadow wasn't accounted for. She sighed to herself and stood up, wondering where he might have wondered off to. Rouge and Knuckles stopped their shouting competition to shoot her inquiring looks, which halted Amy for a moment.  
"I'm just looking for more firewood." She whispered. Knuckles gave a slight nod, and then resumed his consistent dispute with the relentless Rouge. Amy smiled a little and began her moonlit quest for the missing hedgehog. She knew he wasn't interested in parties but he _had_ actually turned up at this one. Albeit, he didn't play any games and spent most of his time either talking to a few people or in deep thought. She soon found him, hidden in the trees and vines of the jungle that lined the shore. "Shadow?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet but still cheerful. He turned and blinked at her – she had obviously interrupted his musing. He gave her a slight frown, before hmph-ing and beginning to walk away.

Amy walked after him quickly, so he wouldn't immediately lose her.  
"Wai-" She began before clumsily tripped over her own foot.  
"Hm…?" Shadow had turned at hearing his name, receiving a pink hedgehog on top of him for paying attention. Amy had shut her eyes when she had fallen over, so had to recollect where her body was positioned. Opening the green orbs gently, she discovered that, forgetting that she had fallen onto the incredibly sexy and darkly mysterious Shadow, her lips were touching his! Amy's eyes widened and a blush graced her cheeks as she attempted to pull herself up, trying to remember how to speak. Shadow's eyes had been half closed at the contact…had he been secretly enjoying the accidental kiss? Amy opened her mouth to try forming a sentence of apology – before feeling an arm wrap itself around her waist, pulling her down against Shadow's strong, athletic body. Another had simultaneously reached up, a hand gently cupping her head as she was tugged back to her former state. Noses now touching, Amy could only blush heavier as Shadow gave her a smirk. Unsure of what was about to happen, Amy tried to say his name but was cut short. The bold male had slammed his lips against hers again, this time taking advantage of her half-open mouth to try and explore her. Amy's eyes rounded even more, resembling the moon above, as Shadow's eyes shut. Watching his expression, she knew she couldn't resist his will to touch her tongue with his own and so allowed him to kiss her freely, though her cheeks were still flushed.

However, at the first stroke of his tongue, Amy began to relax in his hold.  
"_He…he tastes so…spicy…" _Against her own shyness, she couldn't restrain herself from licking his tongue back to try and understand his taste better. _"What spices are these? I've never tasted__**anything**__ like this before!" _Before she could check herself, Amy's eyes were fully shut and her lips parted easily for Shadow to access her maw, which he readily took advantage of. Minutes passed as they wound themselves around each other, Amy no longer fully aware of her body aside from her lips and his. When they finally parted, breathing deeply, she discovered that Shadow was now over her, her own hands had shifted – one now teased his chest fur, the other wrapped around his back. He seemed perfectly comfortable, laying over her within the hold of her body as her legs now lay on the outer sides of him. She was still slightly blushing as she held him close and tight, unable to look him in the eye as she suddenly realized what kind of kiss they'd just shared. Shadow tipped her face up to his, as a parent would a sensitive child. He gave her a small, real smile which Amy happily but still timidly returned. Both leaned forward this time, kissing with equal passion and curiosity as their tasting session continued.

Unfortunately, focusing solely on someone's tongue (especially when it's not yours) can lead to other senses dulling for these moments. As the pair kissed under the moonbeams, a small group gathered silently, watching with some strained giggles and nosy inquisitiveness. Knuckles and Rouge headed this, having decided that Amy was taking too long to get the firewood she had earlier claimed to try and find. So now Mighty, Charmy, Rouge and Knuckles silently observed the new lovers, often having to quieten or muffle Charmy's hyperactive squeals. Luckily, neither had noticed the formers extra company and ignored anything that wasn't touching them. Rouge grinned widely. As long as they weren't seen, Shadow wouldn't murder them. Plus, she'd be able to hint about Amy, causing him much embarrassment! But as this thought crossed her mind, somebody else spied the couple on the ground and appeared behind her.

Sonic blinked it shock, then just had to shout out about this discovery.  
"Woah! I never knew Shadow's nickname was _firewood_!" The four others all froze, turning sharply to face the fool. Sonic looked between them. "Ur…what?" All faced back to Shadow, who had quickly stood up. If a look could kill, Shadow could've probably destroyed half the island. Sonic gulped and gave a nervous laugh, before dashing off in a jet of blue. Might and Charmy, seeing Shadows gaze glaring after Sonic, made a speedy getaway back to camp, while Knuckles and Rouge hurriedly followed suit. He was about to give chase, when a hand touched his shoulder. Snapping his head back sharply, he relaxed at the sight of Amy.  
"It's nearly dawn now…so we better leave before it gets too bright." Shadow understood this, as other members of the party were now beginning to leave – save Tails, who had only now fallen into a peaceful slumber. Amy continued bubbly. "You can stay at my house if you'd like. There's a spare bed, you wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa…" Shadow looked surprised at the offer, which deterred Amy, until he picked her up carefully. She blinked at him, joy gleaming in her eyes.

"Direct the way." He said simply, jogging, rather then sprinting, where she indicated, so the journey would last just a little bit longer.

* * *

**And...DONE! D**

**Okay, so that leaves Team Dark Rose (full length Shadamy based on SH), continuing the Chao Garden, that ??x?? oneshot (you'll see who it is...eventually) and that last idea without a name yet...eh. I'll just call it The Shapeshifter for now...**

**Gez, I gotta start writing properly XD'' **


End file.
